Sonic X the Motion Picture (2019 anime movie)
Sonic X the Motion Picture is to be an upcoming anime movie starring the voice talents from Matthew Lillard, Ben Stiller, Katie Leigh, Jason Marsden, Jennifer Hale, Andrea Libman, Richard Kind, Sandra Bullock, Frank Welker, Mr. T., John Goodman, Matthew Fox, Russi Taylor, Greg Cipes, Demi Lovato, Jesse McCartney, Penelope Cruz, Jess Harnell, Amy Birnbaum, Rob Paulsen, Kath Soucie, Roger Craig Smith, Tara Charendoff, Jason Liebrecht, Linda Wallem, Cheech Marin, Selena Gomez, Scott Menville, Candi Milo, Steve Burton, Leah Applebaum, Jim Carrey, Ice Cube, Dakota Fanning, Bailee Madison, Dionne Quan, J.K. Simmons, Jack Black, Timothy Dalton, Eddie Murphy, Danny Cooksey, Rachael Lillis, Suzanne Goldish, Kerry Williams, Darren Dunstan, Cree Summer Francks, Bindi Irwin, Jerry Lobozo, Dan Green, Jim Parsons, Seth Green, Eric Stuart, Nika Futterman, Lisa Ortiz, Jimmy Zoppi, Maurice LaMarche, James Arnold Taylor, John Kassir, Alexander Gould, Emily Hahn, Ryō Hirohashi, Ryan Drummond, Mike Pollock, Scotty Ray, and Corey Burton. It is to be put in movie theaters on May 10, 2019. Plot Summary When Sonic's evil counterpart, Scourge the Hedgehog arrives in Station Square, things begin going dark, especially with Dr. Eggman, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun around. Suddenly, a dark and powerful rainstorm occurs and Ella mysteriously disappears from the Thorndyke Mansion where she takes cover as the servant lady of Scourge on Emerald Island. Voice Cast Members * Matthew Lillard as Sonic the Hedgehog/Supersonic and Metal Sonic (voices, ever since Shaggy Rogers's voice in the Scooby-Doo series) * Ben Stiller as Knuckles the Echidna/Super Knuckles and Metal Knuckles (voices, ever since Alex the Lion's voice in the Madagascar franchise) * Katie Leigh as Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox and Tails Doll (voices, ever since Honker Muddlefoot's voice on Darkwing Duck) * Jason Marsden as Shadow the Hedgehog/Super Shadow and Metal Shadow (voices, ever since Kovu's voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) * Jennifer Hale as Amy Rose and Metal Amy (voices, ever since Mandy's voice on Totally Spies!) * Andrea Libman as Cream the Rabbit and Metal Cream (voices, ever since Young Chi-Chi's voice on Dragon Ball Z) * Richard Kind as Big the Cat and Metal Big (voices, ever since Bing Bong's voice in the Inside Out franchise) * Sandra Bullock as Rouge the Bat and Metal Rouge (voices, ever since Miriam's voice in The Prince of Egypt (1998) and Scarlett Overkill's voice in Minions (2015)) * Frank Welker as E-123 Omega (robotic voice) * Mr. T. as E-102 Gamma (robotic voice) * John Goodman as Vector the Crocodile and Metal Vector (voices, ever since the T-Rex's voice in We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) * Matthew Fox as Espio the Chameleon and Metal Espio (voices, ever since Racer X's voice in Speed Racer) * Russi Taylor as Charmy Bee (voice, ever since Timmy Tantrum's voice in the Teen Titans season 5 episode: "Hide and Seek") * Greg Cipes as Jet the Hawk and Metal Jet (voices, ever since Beast Boy's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) * Demi Lovato as Wave the Swallow and Metal Wave (voices) * Jesse McCartney as Silver the Hedgehog/Super Silver and Metal Silver (voices, ever since Roxas's voice in the Kingdom Hearts franchise) * Penelope Cruz as Blaze the Cat/Burning Blaze and Metal Blaze (voices) * Jess Harnell as Storm the Albatross (voice) * Amy Birnbaum as Helen Johansson, Froggy and Cosmo the Seedrian (voices) * Rob Paulsen as Rotor the Walrus (voice) * Kath Soucie as Sally Acorn and Metal Sally (Voices) * Roger Craig Smith as Ray the Flying Squirrel (voice) * Tara Charendoff as Bunnie Rabbot and Metal Bunnie (voices, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) * Jason Liebrecht as Mighty the Armadillo and Metal Mighty (voices) * Linda Wallem as Vanilla the Rabbit (voice) * Cheech Marin as Manic the Hedgehog and Metal Manic (voices) * Selena Gomez as Mina Mongoose (voice) * Scott Menville as Antoinne (voice) * Candi Milo as Sonia the Hedgehog and Metal Sonia (voice) * Steve Burton as Marty the Seedrian (voice) * Leah Applebaum as Violet the Seedrian (voice) * Jim Carrey as Speedy the Gecko and Metal Speedy (voices) * Ice Cube as Flashy the Echidna and Metal Flashy (voices) * Dakota Fanning as Ally the Squirrel and Metal Ally (voices) * Bailee Madison as Sparkles the Ferrett and Metal Sparkles (voices) * Dionne Quan as Shelly the Turtle and Metal Shelly (voices) * J.K. Simmons as Nigel Acorn (voice) * Jack Black as Chowder the Mouse and Metal Chowder (voices) * Timothy Dalton as Thunder the Lion and Metal Lion (voices) * Eddie Murphy as Crasher the Beefy Elephant and Metal Crasher (voices) * Danny Cooksey as Forrest the Skunk and Metal Forrest (voices) * Rachael Lillis as Danny Jefferson (voice), Maria Robotnik (voice, in flashback memories) and Maria the Hedgehog (voice, re-incarnation) * Suzanne Goldish as Chris Thorndyke (voice) * Kerry Williams as Frances Johnson (voice) * Darren Dunstan as Boco and Mr. Tanaka (voices) * Cree Summer Francks as Nicole the Holo Lynx (voice) * Bindi Irwin as Marine the Raccoon and Metal Marine (voices) * Jerry Lobozo as Chuck Thorndyke (voice) * Dan Green as Bark the Polar Bear (voice) * Jim Parsons as Bean the Dynamite (voice) * Seth Green as Fang the Sniper (voice) * Eric Stuart as Lightstorm the Parrot (voice) * Nika Futterman as Sticks the Badger (voics) * Lisa Ortiz as Levana the Cat (voice) * Jimmy Zoppi as Colgate the Rabbit (voice) * Maurice LaMarche as Murdoch the Wolf (voice) * James Arnold Taylor as Fargle the Echidna (voice) * John Kassir as Rocko the Hawk (voice) * Alexander Gould as Lightning the Hedgehog (voice) * Emily Hahn as Clover the Hedgehog (voice) * Ryō Hirohashi as Cheese the Chao and Chocola Chao (voices) * Ryan Drummond as Scourge the Hedgehog, Sonic's evil counterpart (voice) * Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman and Ella (voices) and Gerald Robotnki (voice, in a flashback video clip) * Scotty Ray as Decoe, Bokkun and Mr. Stewart (voices) * Lori Alan as Julie-Su the Echidna (voice) * Colleen Villard as Zooey (voice) * Ted Lewis as Nelson Thorndyke (voice) * Jennifer Johnson as Lindsey Thorndyke (voice) * Jim Cummings as the President of Station Square (voice) * Tress MacNeille as the President's Secretary (voice) * Greg Abbey as Sam Speed (voice) * Corey Burton as Mephiles the Dark (voice) * Josh Keaton as Officer Jones (voice) * Kate Higgins as Charlene Robertson (voice) Tragic depressing scenes in the film *The Chao and their clones decide to quit fighting with 1 another and fight against Scourge together as always. *Sonic gets turned into a stone statue by Scourge's power blast. Gallery Sonic X Sonic.png|Sonic the Hedgehog (voiced by Matthew Lillard, ever since Shaggy Rogers's voice in the Scooby-Doo series) Sonic X Knuckles.png|Knuckles the Echidna (voiced by Ben Stiller, ever since Alex the Lion's voice in the Madagascar franchise) Sonic X Tails.png|Miles "Tails" Prower the 2 Tailed Fox (voiced by Katie Leigh, ever since Honker Muddlefoot's voice on Darkwing Duck) Sonic X Shadow.png|Shadow the Hedgehog (voiced by Jason Marsden, ever since Kovu's voice in The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) Sonic X Rouge.png|Rouge the Bat (voiced by Sandra Bullock, ever since Miriam's voice in The Prince of Egypt (1998) and Scarlett Overkill's voice in Minions (2015)) Sonic X Omega.png|E-123 Omega (voiced by Frank Welker, robotic voice) Sonic X Gamma.png|E-102 Gamma (voiced by Mr. T, robotic voice) Sonic X Amy Rose.png|Amy Rose (voiced by Jennifer Hale, ever since Mandy's voice on Totally Spies!) Sonic X Cream.png|Cream the Rabbit (voiced by Andrea Libman, ever since Young Chi-Chi's voice on Dragon Ball Z) Sonic X Big.png|Big the Cat (voiced by Richard Kind, ever since Bing Bong's voice in the Inside Out franchise) Sonic X Silver.jpg|Silver the Hedgehog (voiced by Jesse McCartney, ever since Roxas's voice in the Kingdom Hearts game series) Sonic X Blaze.png|Blaze the Cat (voiced by Penelope Cruz, ever since Juarez's voice in G-Force (2009)) Sonic X Vector.png|Vector the Crocodile (voiced by John Goodman, ever since the T-Rex's voice in We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story) Sonic X Espio.png|Espio the Chameleon (voiced by Matthew Fox, ever since Racer X's voice in Speed Racer) Sonic X Charmy.png|Charmy Bee (voiced by Russi Taylor, ever since Timmy Tantrum's voice in the Teen Titans season 5 episode: "Hide and Seek") Sonic X Mighty.png|Mighty the Armadillo (voiced by Jason Liebrecht, ever since additional voice works) Sonic X Ray.jpg|Ray the Flying Squirrel (voiced by Roger Craig Smith, ever since Kyle's voice on Ben 10 (2016)) Sonic X Sally.png|Sally Acorn (voiced by Kath Soucie respectively) Sonic X Bunnie.png|Bunnie Rabbot (voiced by Tara Charendoff, replacing the late Christine Cavanaugh respectively) Sonic X Jet.jpg|Jet the Hawk (voiced by Greg Cipes, ever since Beast Boy's voice in the Teen Titans franchise) Sonic X Wave.jpg|Wave the Swallow (voiced by Demi Lovato, her own voice) Sonic X Storm.jpg|Storm the Albatross (voiced by Jess Harnell, ever since additional voice-works) Sonic X Sticks.jpg|Sticks the Badger (voiced by Nika Futterman respectively) Sonic X Marine.png|Marine the Raccoon (voiced by Bindi Irwin, her own voice) Sonic X Flashy.png|Flashy the Echidna (voiced by Ice Cube, his own voice) Sonic X Speedy.png|Speedy the Gecko (voiced by Jim Carrey, his own voice) Sonic X Sparkles.png|Sparkles the Ferrett (voiced by Bailee Madison, her own voice) Sonic X Shelly.png|Shelly the Turtle (voiced by Dionne Quan, ever since Kimi Finster's voice on All Grown Up!) Sonic X Ally.png|Ally the Squirrel (voiced by Dakota Fanning, her own voice) Sonic X Crasher.png|Crasher the Beefy Elephant (voiced by Eddie Murphy, his own voice) Sonic X Forrest.png|Forrest the Skunk (voiced by Danny Cooksey, ever since Jack Spicer's voice on Xiaolin Showdown) Sonic X Rotor.png|Rotor the Walrus (voiced by Rob Paulsen, ever since additional voice-works) Sonic X Rocko.png|Rocko the Hawk (voiced by John Kassir, using a super cool voice) Sonic X Fargle.png|Fargle the Echidna (voiced by James Arnold Taylor, ever since Tidus's voice in Final Fantasy X) Sonic X Levana.png|Levana the Cat (voiced by Lisa Ortiz, ever since additional voice-works) Sonic X Colgate.png|Colgate the Rabbit (voiced by Jimmy Zoppi, ever since Gary Oak's voice in the Pokemon anime series) Sonic X Movie Chris Thorndyke.png|Chris Thorndyke (voiced by Suzanne Goldish respectively) Sonic X Movie Danny Jefferson.png|Danny Jefferson (voiced by Rachael Lillis respectively) Sonic X Maria the Hedgehog.png|Maria the Hedgehog, Maria Robotnik's re-incarnation (also voiced by Rachael Lillis, ever since additional voice-works) Sonic X Movie Cosmo.png|Cosmo the Seedrian (voiced by Amy Birnbaum respectively) Sonic X Movie Helen Johansson.png|Helen Johansson (also voiced by Amy Birnbaum respectively) Sonic X Movie Frances Jones.jpg|Frances Jones (voiced by Kerry Williams respectively) Sonic X Movie Mr. Stewart.png|Mr. Stewart (voiced by Scotty Ray, succeeding from Andrew Rannalls respectively) Sonic X Movie Decoe.png|Decoe (also voiced by Scotty Ray, succeeding from Andrew Rannalls respectively) Sonic X Movie Bokkun.png|Bokkun (also voiced by Scotty Ray, succeeding from Andrew Rannalls respectively) Sonic X Movie Sam Speed.jpg|Sam Speed (voiced by Greg Abbey respectively) Sonic X Movie Scarlet Garcia.png|Scarlet Garcia (voiced by Megan Hollingshead respectively) Sonic X Movie Mr. Tanaka.jpg|Mr. Tanaka (voiced by Daran Dunstan respectively) Sonic X Movie Bocoe.png|Bocoe (also voiced by Daran Dunstan respectively) Sonic X Tippy.png|Tippy the Tiger (voiced by Adam Sandler, using a super cool voice) Sonic X Vanilla.jpg|Vanilla the Rabbit (voiced by Linda Wallem, her own voice) Sonic X Dr. Eggman.png|Dr. Eggman (voiced by Mike Pollock respectively) Sonic X Movie Ella.png|Ella (also voiced by Mike Pollock respectively) Sonic X Gerald Robotnik.png|Gerald Robotnik, in a flashback video clip (also voiced by Mike Pollock respectively) Sonic X Mephiles the Dark.png|Mephiles the Dark (voiced by Corey Burton, using an evil sounding voice) Sonic X Bark.png|Bark the Polar Bear (voiced by Dan Green, ever since Yami's voice in the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise) Sonic X Bean.png|Bean the Dynamite (voiced by Jim Parsons, his own voice) Sonic X Fang.png|Fang the Sniper (voiced by Seth Green, ever since Chris Griffin's voice in the Family Guy franchise) Sonic X Scourge.png|Scourge the Hedgehog (voiced by Ryan Drummond, using an evil sounding voice) Sonic X Mina.png|Mina Mongoose (voiced by Selena Gomez, her own voice) Sonic X Nicole the Holo Lynx.png|Nicole the Holo-Lynx (voiced by Cree Summer Francks, ever since Numbuh 5's voice in the Codename: Kids Next Door franchise) Sonic X Lightstorm.png|Lightstorm the Parrot (voiced by Eric Stuart, ever since Brock's voice in the Pokemon anime series) Sonic X Movie Chuck Thorndyke.png|Chuck Thorndyke (voiced by Jerry Lobozo respectively) Murdoch the Wolf.png|Murdoch the Wolf (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, ever since Brain's voice on Animaniacs and Pinky and the Brain) Lightning.png|Lightning the Hedgehog (voiced by Alexander Gould, his own voice) Clover the Hedgehog.png|Clover the Hedgehog (voiced by Emily Hahn, her own voice) Sonic on the ground, stone solid.png|Sonic stone solid by Scourge's power blast Transcripts * Sonic X the Motion Picture teaser trailer transcript * Sonic X the Motion Picture trailer transcript * Sonic X the Motion Picture television spots transcript * Sonic X the Motion Picture transcript Category:2019 movies Category:Films starring Matthew Lillard